


If You Forgive

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King glowered as he remembered abandoning a sick pet alligator recently.





	If You Forgive

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King glowered as he remembered abandoning a sick pet alligator recently. Refusing to view its still form. Ordering his children to bury it below the streets. *Forgive me. I never wished to view your still body.* The alligator's spirit materialized. It wagged its tail and vanished. One smile.

 

THE END


End file.
